Naruto Mass
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This is an Naruto and ME2 story. Naruto who has came back to life after two years of being died. He ahs found himself having to work with the ones he hates to save the human race. Can he work with them or will they shoot him in the back.


Beta by Seikorin.

Sorry for not updating in awhile. Things have been coming up and this was going be done three week ago. That's how things are right now.

As for my narutoxmoka story the next update for it should be by Sunday same with fallen one.

* * *

Naruto Shepard was laying on what looks to be a table. When he tries to look around he starts to hear a voice. It was a female voice which he is hoping that is was Ashley's voice that he was hearing. But once he finally get better chance to listen to the voice it wasn't Ashley. Naruto truly was hurting because he didn't know if she was alive or not. He move his hand to his face which he could feel that there was something on his face. Thing most people can tell about Naruto was the scars on his face now. The faces that may stay there forever or may heal up over time. But they are a remember of the battle that had killed him.

'Shepard you need get out of the room now. The LOKI guard mechs are attacking us. We don't know why but they are so take the gun next to you and get out of there." Naruto tires to get up which he looks around. He shouldn't believe alive right now. He was dead but how did they do this. Was this the alliance or was it someone else that helped him. But the better thing to ask was, why did they bring him back to life. Did they want him to do something for them again like some kind of tool.

He slowly gets up which he was still in pain but he walks to where the handgun is. He picks it up then looks around to see what kind of place he was in. The place it's self didn't look like any alliance place that he has seen or heard about. He also then notices that there is no ammo in the gun. How in the world was he going to keep himself safe with a gun without ammo.

"Shepard watch out for the door it's going to blow up. So back away or your going be blow up with the door." Naruto moves behind the wall which the doors does blow up then he sees a died body on the ground. He was wondering what caused the door to blow up because he knows this died man didn't want do it to himself. "Take the ammo off the died body next to you. Once you get the ammo get the hell out of there." Again he hears the voice ordering him around. Naruto never was not someone that liked being told what to do like this. But he didn't know where he was so he had to suck It up and do what she said. He may hate it but he has to deal with it later and not now.

Naruto picks up the ammo from the died man which he wonders what was going on. He then reloads his gun then starts to head passed the 2nd door. He sees what looks like to be barrier with tables and which he guess that the man had set it up for something. But he was hoping that he doesn't run into that something either.

'They most of set the barrier to stop the LOKI mechs from getting to them.' Naruto looks around trying to find where the voice was coming from. He doesn't like being watched by someone. Once he jumps over the barrier then moves closer to the door he sees the door open and mechs start to come out. "Take the mechs down and fast before they hurt you or kill you."

Naruto aims his gun at the first one he sees and fires. The shot that he fire at the mech hit the LOKI mechs right in the head causing the head to blow off. That when they see Naruto and start to open fire at him. Naruto jumps then rolls behind one of the metal boxes. He starts to shoot back as he hits other one in the chest two times causing it to blow up just like the first one. He runs at the last one which he dodges the shots coming from the last one. When he gets to it he slams it against the wall then shoots it in the head. He starts to pick up the ammo that the LOKI mechs had left then he heads towards the door. When he gets passed it there was two ways to go. He starts to head to the left door which once he opens it. It was a room with tables but one had a computer on it and file opened. He was trying to find out where he was and why he was here. But he knows that he's not going to like what he's going to find out.

Naruto walks over to the file and starts to play the last log on it. "The Lazarus project is going as it should be. But we started to speed up the project by adding biotic parts to him. This way we can revive him faster." He then shoots the computer because he starts to think him coming back to life was some project. How could someone talk like to about someone. Like it was all a project this was something that was sick. He wasn't a project he was a living being. He was a human bring and not some lab project.

People start to flash inside his mind as he walks out of the room. But the one that he thinks of the most was person who he loves Ashley Williams. How could he face her once she finds out that he's alive and not dead. He remembers the days he had with her and time before they fought against the reaper. Both of them had broken so many army rags. One was for him being a higher ranking officer and she being under rank then him. Both of them did care when they found each other in bed that night. Once they destroyed the reaper they had missions to kill Geth over and over. But the last thirty days he had with his crew before they had been attack and the ship was destroyed. These days that he will never get back and he knows that he has to move on. He knows that in order to honor the ones that didn't made it that day. He has to live on and keep the ones that did live that day. He has to keep them safe no matter what which he knows that this maybe something he most do. Who even revived him most need his help which could he really help them? Right now he wishes he wasn't back to life because he lost so much and so much time.

He starts to think about how the ship was destroyed and how he ended up being killed. He made should all of them got off the ship but some of them had died. He went back to get Joker off the damn ship because he didn't want to leave the ship behind. He had put Joker into the pod then close the door because it was that or both of them would of died. He doesn't' blame Joker for his death but sometimes he wishes that Joker would of got off the damn ship so he could of lived that day. But it does cross him mind about what if Joker had got off the ship before he had to go back for him. Then could he of lived the attack and not of been killed. But he doesn't regret what he did because he saved Joker lift and that's all that matters. He was the leader of the ship and it was his job to keep everyone safe even if it costs him his life.

He also remembers telling Ashley to get everyone to the pods so they can live. She wanted to stay behind with him because they loved each other but he ordered her to get everyone to safely. He hopes that she doesn't hate him for doing that but he didn't want to see her die. If she had died that day he would of hated himself for life.

He starts to run to the door which he sees YMRI mechs attacking people behind the window which he runs to the side to the door. Once he gets there he sees other died body on the ground. "Take his keycard and open the door next to you. Take the lift down one level then get off but before you do. Kill the LOKI mechs that coming to you with the rocket launcher." Naruto sees the door open and liked the voice said mechs come out. He takes the rocket launcher and the keycard off the died body. He then aims it at the mechs and fires. When the rocket hit's the mechs the area starts to blow up. The side of the path starts to catch on fire.

He opens the door then takes the lift to the lower level. Once he gets off he runs passed the fire then he notices other door. When he gets passed that one he notices someone fighting against some LOKI mechs. He goes and takes cover next to the other human.

"Who are you and who's been talking to me?" The man looks at him he was the same height as Naruto but his skin was darker color.

"The name is Jacob and the one you most hearing is Miranda. She was the that bring you back to life. Her job was to bring you back to life so you can thank her. But I really don't know where she is right now. Lets kill these mechs then we can talk." Naruto nod his head to him as he looks over where he's taking cover. He notices there group outside the door and inside the door. Both of them start to shoot at the mechs which they shoot back. Jacob uses his biotic powers to lift one up the ground and slam it into the other one. Naruto shoots and takes down the other two of the group. They see more coming out of the door so Naruto takes rocket launcher off his back and fires at them. He destroys them and the door which stops more from getting to them.

'Nice shot commander. But lets get out of here?" When they start to walk out the door. They hear someone else voice start to talk to them.

"Jacob are you there?" Jacob knows who the person is that is talking to them. "Wilson are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm close by but I have been shoot in the leg. Hurry here before they kill me." That when both of them start running passed the door and into what looks like small pathway. They see more mechs on the ground on the other side of the iron pipes. Naruto shoots them and kills before they can get back up. That when they get to a room where a man on the ground holding his leg.

Naruto starts to think something was wrong here because he was shot in the leg that was true. But there was no mechs anyway around him which was odd because if he was fighting then where are the mechs. They had killed mechs to get here but no died mechs in this room not even a part of one.

"Commander go get the med packs over on there.' He puts to med packs on the wall. Naruto goes to the wall and gets them which he goes back and uses to heal Wilson leg. When he finally stands up Naruto realizes that he knows him. He was one of the people that he seen when he first woke up which there was him and a woman. The woman took him to put Naruto back to sleep because his body couldn't handle being woke up at the time.

'You're the person I seen when I first woke up then you put me back to sleep." Wilson looks at him then nods his head to him.

'Yes that was me and Miranda that you seen. You have been on that table for two years now but this not the time to talk. Watch out they're coming." More mechs come from the door ahead of them. "Use your overload on the power boxes next to them." Wilson uses his overload power to blow up the boxes causing the mechs to blow up pieces as well.

"Commander I have to tell you who we work for." "This is not the time to do that Jacob." "He needs to know so he doesn't think he going be shot in the back. "If you want to piss off the boss then go right ahead then. It's your ass that's on the line then not my." Naruto was wondering why he wants to tell him who they work for. But also why does he think that he would think that they will shoot him in the back. Now he knows for a fact this isn't the alliance.

"Commander we work for Cerberus." Once Naruto hears that name he remembers the time where he found people being used as test rats by a group of freaks named that. Could it be the same group that did that to human beings. If it was how could he trust them when they did that to they own race.

"I seen them and killed them in the past. They used humans that they kidnapped like lab rats." That when Jacob looks down because it was true that Cerberus has done things in the past that made them look evil. He doesn't trust them but he knows that right now Cerberus is doing that right thing. That why he was telling Naruto who he worked for.

'Once we get out of here you can see why they doing all that. If you want join is than thank you because the human race needs you more then even." "We will talk more once we get out of here" Naruto say which Jacob nods his head to them. If the human race needed his helped like they did when the reaper was on them. Then he has to get out of here alive and find out what is going on. Two years have passed and he needs to learn what has happened to the people he cares about.

Once they get passed door that the mechs came out of. Naruto sees other computer with log opened. When he starts to play it the same voice come out. It was the same voice that was named Miranda.

"Things are going well he just woke up but we had put him back into a deep sleep. His body wasn't ready to be woken up just yet. We would took to bring him back to who he was from the start. No changing his personally or adding things that weren't there. I really don't know why he wants to have the commander back like this. He will not trust us if he's his old self not someone we can made him trust us." Naruto then looks at the two people in the room.

"I'm I some kind of clone or something?" That when Jacob starts to talk again. Jacob wants the commander to understand that he is not a clone or mech. He always looked up to the commander when he fought against the reaper and never backed down.

"No, you are who you were. We were told to bring you back to who you were. Not a clone or a mech. You are the human being that you were before you died. For last two years you just meat and tubes but thanks to the new technology they revived you. But it cost over four billion which is a lot of money." Naruto looks down at his hands. He did made him happy that he wasn't a clone or some kind of mech. He nods his head to the other two men then start to walk to the ship to take them off this place. But once they to the door leading to the ship more mechs come they way. Naruto goes behind a metal box then starts to shoot as he uses the box as cover. Once the four mechs were destroyed they walk to the door. When the door opens they see a woman shot Wilson right in the head killing him in seconds. Naruto puts his gun at the woman head and was about to shoot. How could someone do that without giving a reason if she was against him then he will kill her. He also remembers that she was the woman that was there when he woke up the first time. So this was the woman called Miranda.

'What hell Miranda why in hell did you shot Wilson for?" The woman who Naruto just find out was Miranda which he was right then about seeing her before. She just looks back at Jacob with a normal looking face. Naruto wasn't liking this person so far.

"He was the one that turned the mechs on us. He was a backstabber ." How can you be sure about that? We know Wilson for years." "Have you forget that I'm never wrong and always right?"

"That not something you should of done. If he was the one behind the attack then we could made him talk not just kill him. Killing is not the always work to end something. I guess that your group way of doing things and not my." Miranda looks at Naruto which she just shakes her head. Miranda always had a feeling that if they let the commander come back as his old self. Then he will have his caring and mercy side to him. That was something she wishes she could of took away from him when she was bringing him back to life. But her boss stopped her and orders are orders that most be fallowed.

"I spent two years of work into this, into you. I'm not going risk having all my work to be destroyed because he killed you." Work, was all this project to revive him and why they did it was just for work.. He wanted to know why in hell he was alive again and for what.

He knows he should be thankful and happy that they did this to him. But like Jacob said it's been two long years. Two years have pasted and he doesn't know if Ashley is still waiting for him or if she moved on. Two longs since he seen his crew and people he cares about. He thinks about how his mother was nice to him but his father had turned him into a child soldier. He doesn't' know what they thinking right now but he knows that his mother most be sad right now.

Hannah Shepard who is his mother. His mother tired to stop her husband who is now ex husband. Once her son died she left her husband which she really did try to stop him from doing that to her son. Naruto at the age ten was someone who was on the battlefield killing. He was the perfect solider in his father's eyes. But at the age of eighteen that was the time he joined the navy but he was already part of it. But that was all covered up so no one knows that his father had gone against many laws. He was put in the training of N7 which was the highest and best place to be trained. It was the same place which he found out that Ashley was in there as well.

Naruto stops daydreaming as Miranda yells at him to get on the ship to meet someone named Illusive man. Naruto walks into the little ship that was going take him off this place. When he sits down he looks out the window into the deeps of space.

'We did run some tests to see if you mental is still ok." That when Jacob cut her off. "He killed the mechs fine so why are you asking him all this?" "We need to make should that he is fully working both mind and body."

Jacob starts to hit things on his Omni tool. Which Naruto was guessing it had the date of his past and things he did in the navy.

"It says that you lived on a starship with your family. Your mother Hannah and John Shepard." Naruto nods his head which he keeps going on then. "On the blitz which you single handle took out the slavers and raiders that were attacking a colony which you saved all the colonists. You told your men to stay and guard the colonists as you went to fight overwhelming odds. You had risked your life for them which you were given the star of Terra medal of honor. That was a medal that hardly anyone has even been given."

"That was a day I will never forget. My teammates though I was nuts for telling them to guard them which I then headed to meet the raids and slavers. I remember when I come back and they all cheered for me. It was the first time I felt like I did something that was good. I though I was going die that day as I was fighting the raids and slavers. But I did live and which I then kept on living and fighting people to like to keep the ones I care about safe." Image of Ashley and rest of his clew come into his mind as a tear come down his cheek.

"My crew are they still alive?" Jacob looks at him which he then looks back at Miranda. "Most of the crew are alive. Some of them didn't made it. You did a good job back there and you did something most couldn't. you got most of your people off that starship but also you went back for one person. You died because you wanted save your pilot and you did save him. You are one true hero to them and the people of your past." Naruto nods his head to him which Jacob was honored that he will be taking orders from this man. The man that he looks up because of how he fought and how hard he did his work as a soldier and a leader.

'Why did you save the alliance alien council? You could of left them to die but you saved them. If you had let them die then humans would be the leader of the council now." Naruto didn't like how she asked him that. Naruto was someone who lived along with alien races. He never hated him or disliked them because his first friend was a Asaei that was when he was five and till eight when his father made her leave him along. His father did that for two reasons. First one was he hated all alien races which other reason was he didn't want Naruto to have friends or happiness. He wanted his child soldier to be a weapon and not a human.

The Asaei are the first race to find the Citadel which it was they idea to start the council so they would be peace and not all out war for power. They had rule over the citadel for about sixty years before other races started to find it. That was when they made the council so all races can live together. The Asaei is a all female race which they have kids with anyone, any race and any sex. They link their bodies to the person they want to have sex with. That's how they have kids which some where say is wired that they can do that with anyone but Naruto was someone who didn't mind it.

They have blue to purple skin color which Naruto at first though it was wired but come to get used to it. They can live up to 1.000 years which out live humans but most of the alien races can out live humans. The Asaei have three stages of they life. First one is called maiden which they go to other places and learn about other things. They like to go and learn about things that are not from their home world. They do things that they never tired before. Some of the kind it can lead to bad things happening to them or good things.

The 2nd stage is called matron is it when they get into they middle years of they life and settle down somewhere they like. This is the first where they try to find a mate to have kids with then raise them. Sometimes they find someone who gives them children who they rise into good Asaei but like humans not all people are good at rising kids. Some times the kids turn against they family and leave which hurts the Asaei deepen.

The last and finally stage of they life is called matriarch which is people that are in they late years of life. They guide the younger Asaei and show them that there is things out that that they have not seen yet. The race looks up to the matriarchs as a place to go for help when they don't know what to do. The matriarchs take pride in helping they younger ones in they need for help.

To Naruto they have always been a peaceful race that hates to see wars or killing. But they know that it is a part of life which they come to accept it.

"I saved them because I don't hate aliens. I saved them because it was the right thing to do. I'm a spectres who is a soldier of the council. It is my job to see that everyone is safe and all races not just humans. That is my job and I honor it with all my heart. I saved them because I wanted to and I had to." Miranda looks at him because she didn't like the alien races having power over the humans race.

"It looks like we are here and you will go see the Illusive man." The landing ship goes into the station. Once they get out of the landing shuttle Naruto fallows the two of them into a room with tables and laptops on them. Both of sit down at what looks like they area to work at. "He will see you down the door to the right." Naruto walks to the door and into what looks like a scanner. Once he steps into the middle of it a image of him is made in front of a man sitting as he's smoking.

"I though I was going to see you face to face not like this. So you are the Illusive man the leader of the Cerberus group." The man could tell that Naruto didn't trust him at all because he knows that he had killed some people from his group. Also that he had seen many of the projects that they did on human beings or other races.

'Yes I am and you will help me. The people in the colonies are under attack by something we don't know. We think it is the reapers but will you help us against them or will you let your people die?" Naruto didn't like how he was talking to him which he wanted to know why they did this to him. Bring him back from the dead so he can do something for them.

"Why did you bring me back to life. I don't trust your group so why would you think I would work for you? The things you did to humans and for what? To help humans don't give this bullshit." The Illusive just looks at him because he had a feeling this was going to happen. He doesn't care if Naruto trusts him or not because he needs Naruto's help.

"I review you because human at war and human race needs your help. If you don't believe me then head to freedom progress and see for yourself. Whole colonies are being taken and we don't know why who or what. All we do know is that no one is there and no signs of battle." Naruto looks at him because he doesn't understand what he means. No sign of battle or anyone there. This wasn't some kind of group of people going missing this was a whole colony he was talking about.

"I'll go but I don't trust you and if your lying I swear I'll made you pay" With that Naruto walks out of the room and into the place where he sees the Miranda and Jacob looking at him.

He walks over to where Miranda is sitting and wonders if he can trust her or not. Naruto was someone who can't trusts people fast because if you do that you have high chance of being shot in the back. Naruto knows that trust is something you need with people that your going to be working with. But it was also something you have to build up and work on it. Because no one will trust each other fast because no one is that foolish.

"You do know you'll be taking orders from me right?" Miranda looks at him which he was he was hoping that she will take orders and not try to go over his head.

"Illusive man said for us to take orders from you so then we will take orders from you." Naruto was now wondering why is she listening to this Illusive like she was his slave or something. Doesn't she have any kind of free will.

"I never thanked you for being me back to life. So I guess I can thank you now." She just look at him with her normal face not even a smile. Something about her was wrong to him which he also doesn't want think about a other woman at all.

"If I had my way I would of did things different then he told us to do." Naruto looks at her which he really doesn't like how that sounded.

"What would you of done different then how he order you to do it?" She just look at him then smiles.

"I would put control chip inside your mind so you couldn't say no to us. That way we can tell you what we want and you do it. But the Illusive man wanted you to be the same person you were before you died. The clip would take who you are and how you would act to us. So that's why we never put that clip inside your mind like I wanted to do." Naruto was glad that she didn't put the clip in his mind. He would of killed himself if someone was controlling him like that. He will never bow to no one or take orders from someone he doesn't trust.

"I'm glad you didn't put that clip inside my mind. Because if you had I would of killed myself." Naruto starts to walk away form her which she just gives him a cold look. Naruto was glad to piss her off because she was getting on his nerves with whole not human like and wanting to control him.

He was hoping that Jacob wasn't someone like her. But then again he did tell him who he worked for so he would trust him. He starts to walk over to him as Jacob looks at him.

"Why did you join up with this group Jacob?" He just shakes his head because he knows that Naruto doesn't trust them but then again he doesn't trust them as well.

"I was in the alliance navy for few years which I did good things but was fucked over in a way. More good you do the more it feels like your going backwards once your in the alliance. I don't trust this group just like you but can I ask you something. Do you trust me commander?" Naruto looks at him which he didn't know that he had once been in the alliance army. He also notices that he doesn't' trust them because he can tell by his voice that he means everything that he said and asked.

"Yes I trust you and you better get ready for our mission." Jacob smiles at him which Naruto starts to move towards the window. He thinks of the people that he has to trust now which he knows he can trust Jacob but doesn't know about Miranda.

More he thinks about Miranda more he remembers about his father. His father always want to control him like a weapon. He causes his friend to leave him then made him kill people at the age of ten. No one at that age should kill people or have someone life on their hands. He always read book or poems which as he thinks about poems Ashley face pops up inside his mind. He remembers the poem that she would always say to him.

Through poem she talked about her feeling for him. He misses her dearly and hopes that she is waiting for him to come back. If she is waiting for him then he will whatever it takes. He has to be with her because she gave him someone no one else has. He starts to remember the day which was a week after they had killed the reaper.

_Flashback._

_Naruto and Ashley are laying on his bed. Naruto looks at her which both of them were naked. Naruto slowly kisses her neck then she slowly opens her eyes._

"_How are you doing?" Naruto asked her in a caring tone of voice which she looks at him. He looks into her blonde eyes then kisses her again._

"_Good but I wish you didn't wake me up so soon." She then leans her head on his chest which she just holds her close to him._

"_Are you getting lazy now?" She slaps him upside the head then puts her head back on down his chest._

'_Promise me that you'll never die. If you die then I don't think I can even move on and be with anyone else." Naruto looks at her which he will never let himself die because he never wants lose this feeling he gets when he holds her close to him._

"_I promise that I will never die so you don't need to worry so much. You have my word that I'll ways be here. If I do die then I'll come back to life to be with you." Ashley smiles which Naruto slowly starts to wake from his daydream when Jacob hits him on the back._

_Flashback ends._

"Are you ok, you were just daydreaming," He shakes his head as he nods his head to Jacob then the three of them start to walk into the shuttle again. They start to head for freedom progress.

Once they sit down and they feel the shuttle starting to take off towards the place of our mission. "What happened on the other colonies?" Jacob was the first to look at him then Miranda.

"No bodies, no signs of battle it was just a ghost town. I really hope we don't have to see an other ghost town." Naruto was trying to think of what could do that without leaving bodies or even signs of battle.

"Do you think this will be a ghost town as well?" That when Miranda just looks at him again.

'Most likely this will be a ghost town but this time we'll be the first to get there and we can find out something this time. So don't hope of trying to find anyone to save because your not going to." Naruto really was starting to wonder what was wrong with this woman. He wasn't going give up hope because he wants save these people on this colony.

When the shuttle lands and they get out which Naruto and group start to walk into what looks like it could be a rest place.

"No one here it like they just picked up and left the place. How could something or someone do this. This is just to wired of a thing to happen." As they walking around the ghost town they see normal mechs but they start to fire at him.

Naruto aims his viper sniper gun at them and takes the shot which it's the mech right in the head. He then shoots the 2nd one killing it in it's tracks. He then puts the sniper gun on his back which he takes his light machine into his hands form his back.

"They should of seen that we are humans. They shouldn't of attack us so why did they." Jacob asked which Miranda was the first to say something back to him.

'Someone most of rewired them to attack us." Naruto was wondering why someone would rewired the mechs to attack them. Something didn't add up here and he wanted to find out what. He goes to the close door but once it opens he sees someone from his own crew Tail. That when one of her people puts a gun to his face then he puts his gun to the person face.

Tali is what you call a Quarian who were the ones that created the Geth. They had created the Geth to be their slaves and work for them. The Geth soon later became sentients which the Quarian though that they could attack first but destroying the Geth but the Geth fought back and which started a war with the Quarian and Geth. The Geth won the war and the Quarian now live on ships in space.

They live and wear a suit all they life because their bodies can't handle the air of other places. Naruto always though that something that was sad because they can't find anything because they have suit on they bodies. They can't feel things with they bare skin and never will. Only if they retake they home back from the Geth.

Tali was someone from his first clew before they got attacked and he was killed. He can't believe that he sees her right here on this human colony.

'Naruto your alive! But how are you still alive. We all though you died that day?" Tali asked him which he smiles to her because he missed her and his old clew. He was glad that he had chance to meet one of his old clew members.

"I was but they reviewed me but why are you here?" Tali looks at him because she can't believe that he was alive. Everyone was sad that he died and she never visit his grave but she heard that Ashley was the most sad that he did.

"We are here because one of my people is here. His name is Veetor which we need to find him. We seen him run into a warehouse as we were landing down." Naruto looks at her then think that this Veetor may have things that they need to find out. Like who did this and what happened here.

"How about we help you. It can be just like old times." Tali smiles behind her mask because she was glad that Naruto was still alive.

"Now we are going to help these monsters? The Cerberus group tried to kill us before." That when Tali just looks at him then was about to yell.

"I not saying work with them I'm saying work with Naruto not them. Understand me because if you don't then you can go back on the ship." Her teammate back away without talking again.

"We will spit into two groups and meet at the warehouse." Naruto nods his head to her then starts to walk but Tali stops him. "Be careful we don't want lose you again. Ashley needs you more then ever." Before he could ask her why she said that she was out the door. Naruto starts to head out the door again but he hears her over the comm.

"Watch out there is gun mechs coming your way." They see what looks like flying guns that land. Naruto moves up then takes cover as he starts to shoot at the gun mechs with his machine. Jacob and Miranda were covering his back as he destroys two of them. Miranda uses overload to kill one of them. Jacob lifts one up in the air then slams it against the last one which made both blow up.

When they get farer into the area they hear Tali voice again which Naruto was wondering if everything is ok. "They didn't want listen to me and they are trying to get to Veetor first. But there is a heavy mach in the way. I'll open the door once you take cover."

Naruto takes point as Jacob and Miranda take each side of the door. When the door opens they see the heavy mech basis beating the hell out of the other group. Naruto open fires at the heavy mech drawing it to him. He then runs passed the door and into what looks like a little place where the people he live in. once he gets inside he goes to the window and starts to shoot at it again.

He sees Tali getting her people into a other one of the small house like things. Naruto keeps firing at it to draw it on him and not her. The Heavy mech opens fire at Naruto which the shots from the mech go through the walls which Naruto was now in deep shit. He then takes the rocket launcher out which he only had one shot left it in. he needs find more ammo later but right now he needs to use this last shot right. When Naruto fires the rocket the heavy mech it hits it's left arm causing the arm to blow up. Now the mech only had one gun arm which Naruto starts to shoot. As the mech was about fire again Miranda uses overload on it and Jacob lifts it off the ground and slams it against one of the walls.

Which Jacob slammed it into the wrong wall because Naruto was on the other side of it. Naruto dodges the mech but when he lands on the ground he starts to shoot at it's head. The mech blows up but Naruto looks at Jacob who just tries to look away. Naruto slowly gets up then walks to where Tali and her people were.

"How are you doing Tali?" She looks at him which she was thankful for what he did. Her men didn't listen and went ahead but Naruto was still the same Naruto. The same one that she knows and he did what she though he would. He risked his life to save her people and that one was of the reasons she looked up to him. Even before today he was always someone who risked his life to help others.

"Go talk to veetor before they can." Naruto nods his head to her then starts to walk to the warehouse that was about ten feet next to where they are at. When they walk in they see him at a compute going nuts and renting.

'The spawn will come for everyone. They took everyone but they will not take me." Naruto moves behind and uses his omni tool to turn the screens off. That when Veetor looks around and sees Naruto.

"How did humans get away from them?" Naruto was wondering who this them was. He wanted to know who hurt these people and took them away.

'Who are you talking about? Who are them?" That when veetor walks back over to the computer. "I seen them and I see what they did." The screens come back on and they see bug like this taking the people away and putting them into things.

'So they took them away and put them on their ship. But who are they?" That when Miranda started to talk.

"They are the Collectors but they have not been seen in a long time. They live out in the Omega 4 mass relay. No one really knows anything about them." That when Naruto looks at her then at the screens. So the brings called the Collectors are behind the people leaving places. Now he knows that what he most and he wasn't going to lose to these fucking bugs.

"I guess we can take Veetor back with us so we can ask him more things." That when Tali looks at the woman that said that.

"He needs to be taken care of not asked things. So I'm not letting you take him with you." Naruto looks at Tali and wonders if she will come with her. Just like the old times when she with him on the crew.

"Tali how about you join back up with me just like old times?" That when Tali looks at him then looks away.

"I'm still trying to get use to you being alive. I can't go with you because I have my own team now and I need to be with them." Naruto nods his head because he knows that you can't leave teammates behind. After all he had bring with many teammates over the years and leaving them hurts a lot.

"Veetor will go with Tali." Tali smiles at him because she was glad that the same Naruto was still here. She was also glad that Cerberus didn't change who he was and he didn't let them do that to him.

"Thank you and I'm glad you're the one still giving the orders and not them giving you orders." That when Naruto watches one of his old crew walk away with Veetor. He smiles because maybe he will see her again one day soon.

"It's time for us to be picked up and leave this place" Naruto turns to Jacob then nods his head because he doesn't' want to stay in this ghost town any longer.

Once the group got back to the base Naruto walks to talk to Illusive man again. Once he was in the same room as the Illusive man which again was smoking.

'Don't you even get tried of smoking all the time?" Naruto asked him which he just gives a little laugh.

"So you find out who was behind them. I had my ideas that it was the Collectors but now we know it is for sure. Now we know who the war is against." That when Naruto looks at the man which Naruto knows that he going need a army in order to win a war.

"I'm going need a army or a really good crew for this." That when the Illusive man looks at him.

"I have a people that you may want bring with you.' Naruto gives him a cold look because he has a team in mind and he doesn't want anyone that this man tell him to get. He wants the crew that he had before his so called death.

"I have a good crew that I can trust." The man shakes his head to Naruto which Naruto doesn't know anything that happened in the last two years.

"You can't get hold them because no one can." Naruto looks at him which he doesn't understand what he means by that.

" What about Ashley Williams?" Naruto wants to know where she is because he wants to find her.

"She is still with the alliance army but somewhere we can't find. She doing mission that I can't find out what it is. You have to understand Shepard it's been two years. They moved on and went on with their life." Naruto looks down because he keeps forgetting that it has been two years. He knows that they wouldn't wait for him to come back because they have a life of their own. He just hopes that he can still be with Ashley once this is all over with. He then looks back at this illusive man which he was starting to hate. A part of him is glad to be back to life but the other part hates the fact that he lost everything he cared about.

" I understand now." Naruto hated to say it but he can't be with his old crew anymore. They moved on and he can't get to them. The Illusive just looks at him because he knows that he would come around in time. All he had to do was wait for Naruto to realize that his world as he known it was over.

"I have pilot for you that you do trust really well. He here comes to meet you. Look behind you and meet your pilot." That's when he sees Joker walk into the room. He was shocked to see Joker working for them of all people. That when both him and Joker walk out of the room.

"I never would of guessed that you would be working for them. You always hated them for what they did to people back when we still had the old crew." Joker looks at him because he knows Naruto is right but they had given him someone that alliance army had taken away.

"I know, I know but once you died the Alliance had grounded me. I couldn't fly anymore but Cerberus gave me a chance to fly again. Last passed two years have been hell. But I'm sorry that you had to die to save my life." Naruto looks at him which he hates it see that Joker blames himself for him dying the first time. Naruto just shakes his head because Joker wasn't reason he died. He died because he wanted to save Joker life which he has nor regrets about doing. He needs to try to talk Joker out of blaming himself for what happened.

"You can't blame yourself about my death because I'm the one that did what I did. I don't regret doing that at all. I was the commander and it was my job to made sure that you were safe and didn't die." Joker looks at him because he was happy that his old commander was back alive. When joker first found out that his commander was back to life he was shocked. But then he believed it once he seen Naruto in front of him. Which he was also glad that his commander was his same old self and didn't change since last time he had seen him.

"Look what they rebuild for us. " Joker said as he points out the window which Naruto sees the SSV Normandy SR-2. He couldn't believe that they had rebuild the Normandy. "I don't know how they did it but they rebuild my baby."

"My baby is rebuild can you believe it?" Naruto shakes his head which Joker just looks at him. Naruto was still in shocked that they could rebuild it. How did they have the data to rebuild it. How did they know how to put it back together. This wasn't something he could put his mind around. But the thing he keep thinking is was this some kind of thing to get him to trust them.

"Joker you do know I will never trust these people and if they turn on me. I need to know what side you will be on." Joker looks at Naruto which he just smiles because he will always be on his commander side just like in the old days. But he also has the feeling that he can't trust these people as well. The things that they did to people in the past was something not even he can over look.

'You never need to ask me that commander because I'll always be on your side till the end. You had my back so many times and even the last time that got you killed. How about we go on the Normandy and look around. I wonder what they did to the inside of the ship." Naruto just shakes his head because Joker was still the same Joker that loves the Normandy. Then again if Joker wasn't madly in love with the ship then he wouldn't be the Joker he knows.

'Let's go see what's inside.' Naruto and Joker get inside the ship which Joker goes to the pilot sit and Naruto walks to see his so called new crew. When he gets to the star map a woman with reddish hair and green eyes walks up to him. Naruto was wondering who she was and what was her job on this ship.

'Hello commander my name is Kelly Chambers. I guess your wondering what my job on this ship is sir?" Naruto nods his head which she then looks at his scars on his face. She starts to wonder how the scars bother him or doesn't it bother him at all. "My job is to tell you if you get anymore messages or any new data that you need to look at. My other part of my job is to look at the crew and see if they are ok or how they are handing things."

'Very well Kelly, I'll let you get back to your work." Naruto goes behind her and opens the door to the elevator which he takes to the first floor. When the door opens he only sees one door. When he walks inside it was a room that looked like a captain room. But this room was bigger then a army captain room. He then sees what looks like a blue lined ball pop out on the wall next to him.

"This is your room commander." Naruto looks at him and was guessing that this was some kind of AI.

'Who are you or what are you?" Naruto just keeps looking at it which he was wondering why does all the wired things happen to him.

"The crew calls me EDI and as you can guess I'm the AI. I control all the weapons on the ship." Naruto had though that the alliance had banned all AI tech. how was there one in this ship then but he also forget about the fact that. Cerberus is a group of people that go against the laws and the alliance. So why would he think the Cerberus would fallow the laws. Edi leaves which Naruto was glad that the ball was gone because he never really liked AIs.

They were banned because of the fact that they can take over the things they are put inside of. He really didn't want to find out that this Edi had took over the ship and was going against him.

Naruto starts to walk around but when he gets to the desk he notices that there computer and a laptop next to each other. He then looks over to see a picture of Ashley Williams. He sits down as he just watches the picture of his beautiful love. Somehow he was going to find out where she was fighting at and see her again. But he has to force on the mission at hand which was to save the humans from these bug like aliens.

Naruto then looks to the right of the picture and he sees all his medals which he was wondering how they got them. He takes the star of terra into his hands as he thinks about how that battle went. He was glad that no one died that day because of what he did. He never wants to see anyone under his command to die. That why he regret every time someone close to him or under his command dies.

Naruto is no fool because he knows that in war there will be deaths but he just wishes that he can stop it. Stop the deaths of many people and stop wars from starting but he know again that he can never do that. No one has the power to stop wars without many soldiers on both sides to die.

Naruto gets up as he moves back to the elevator down to the 2nd floor which was the place where he gives orders to people and place where Kelly was standing. When Naruto walks out of the elevator he heads to where Joker is. He needs to find out where these so called new help is coming from. He guesses that illusive man most of send him the data to find these people.

"Joker did you get anything from him about who will need to find?" Joker just nods his head which Naruto just wonders why he's doing this. "Where is the closest one?" Joker looks down at the data that he was gave.

"There are two on Omega." Naruto had heard about Omega in the past but to him it was just a place for drinkers and marcs.

"I guess we have to head to Omega then. Tell me when we get to Omega Joker." "Yea sir."

Naruto goes to the star map as he wonders is he doing the right thing and when he gets to Omega will he do the right thing there. "_Ashley wait for me to come back to you. Please wait for me."_


End file.
